


Buddy System

by StephanieRitaClark (StephirothWasTaken), StephirothWasTaken



Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Flash Fic, Gen, Ghosts, Whumptober 2020, abandoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephirothWasTaken/pseuds/StephanieRitaClark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephirothWasTaken/pseuds/StephirothWasTaken
Summary: Riley gets ditched while investigating a haunted school.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949482
Kudos: 1
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Buddy System

The buddy system was important during paranormal investigations. You did not want to go into a potentially dangerous situation without someone looking out for you. It was especially important if the investigation was taking place in a large building in pitch black darkness.

Riley startled at the sound of a girl whispering in her ear. Goose pimples rose on her flesh. Her buddy was Parker, a man with a deep voice. It had to have been a lost child whose soul was trapped at the school.

“Did you hear that?” Riley gasped.

Other than the scrapes of boots on a dirty, gritty floor, there was only silence.

“Parker?” she called out, but no one answered her back.

With her heart now racing in her chest, Riley fumbled for her walkie-talkie, and she repeated the name. Only white noise filled the room. She dashed to the window. She had spotted her friends’ van just a few minutes ago, but it was gone. There was no vehicle outside at all.

Her chest clenched.

“Those bastards left me,” she said.

An icy finger rolled up her spine, and she screamed as she swung her night-vision camera around, looking for the culprit. There was nothing on display. A girlish giggle made her spin around again.

Then, there was another giggle. And another. And another, even as she felt icy hands claw at her neck.

No one found Riley until a week later, and she was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> This is day eight of Whumptober2020! A game about paranormal investigating is making the rounds on YouTube, and it reminded me of all the paranormal shows I used to watch.
> 
> I am also posting these on [tumblr](https://stephanieritaclark.tumblr.com/post/630815305413902336/whumptober-2020-masterlist) and [tapas](https://tapas.io/series/In-Unsafe-Hands).
> 
> These prompts will also be used in a full-length novel that I am writing as well. It will have some nasty eldrich stuff that I'm excited to write about. You can stay up to date on that by signing up to my newsletter, which will also allow you to have a free short story called "Witch."  
> [Click here for the newsletter.](https://www.stephanieritaclark.com/sign-up/)


End file.
